godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla: Lineage
An anime sequel to Godzilla vs. Destoroyah produced by Studio Ponoc and directed by Hiromasa Yonebayashi and storyboarded by Genndy Tartakovsky which centers around Godzilla Junior in 2019, 23 years after the death of his father. The movie is rated PG-13 for "intense extended sequences of action/monster violence, destruction, mayhem, some frightening images, brief smoking, thematic elements and language". In addition to being a sequel to Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, the movie is a loose adaptation of Godzilla: History's Greatest Monster and also borrows elements from several IDW comics such as Godzilla: Rulers of Earth and Godzilla: Half Century War. Premise It has been more than twenty years since Godzilla died and his son Godzilla Junior took his place. Haunted by the death of his father, Junior is accepted by some and feared by many more. However, that is all about to change as his human brother, Hisshin Gojo and a team of gifted individuals square off against giant monsters attacking cities on a global scale. Little do they know, an ancient evil is about to awaken thus erupting a battle to which Godzilla Junior shall rise to the challenge... and succeed his father in ways none could ever imagine. '' Synopsis 23 years have passed since Godzilla's meltdown and Japan has experienced a technological boom. However, Godzilla Junior has also taken his father's place as the new King of the Monsters at a time when giant monsters (now labelled as "Kaiju") are on a full time rise. In order to combat the Kaiju, Aso sends out one of his top commanders, Tomoyuki Nara to recruit gifted individuals which include Hisshin Gojo; Godzilla Junior's human 'brother', Yuki Mune; a cryokinetic jewel thief with a Robin Hood complex, Alex Bright; a Floridan sharpshooter, Margeret O'Brien; an ace pilot Lucy Casprell; a Kaijuologist in training along with her partner/fiance Kristina Sumres, Shiro Banno; an explosion addicted demolitions expert, Yuriko Kobayashi; a deadpan personal student of Miki Saegusa and Mayu Yurane; a mysterious sorceress. Meanwhile, it is revealed that Godzilla Junior has been living on Infant Island in the past years after his father died under the care of Mothra, haunted by the memories of his father's final moments. One night, Mothra heads out and revives Battra, sensing something is on the horizon. Going under the name of "Team Alpha" Hisshin and his fellow members are dispatched into Edinburgh, Scotland to deal with a rampaging Anguirus. After nearly getting killed, the team is able to incapacitate the Kaiju by detonating several tons of C4 and burying him inside the dead volcano Edinburgh is built upon. After celebrating Anguirus's defeat, Team Alpha sets off and defeats several other Kaiju such as Kumonga in Arizona, Titanosaurus in Cairo, Megaguirus and her swarm in Brazil, Baragon in Paris, Manda in Taiwan, Ebirah in Jamaica, Megalon in Seoul, Gezora, Ganimes and Kamoebas in the Bahamas, Kamacuras in Shanghai, Gorosaurus in Sydney, Femuto and Hokmuto in San Francisco, Jyarumu in Mexico, Balkzardan in Saigon, Vagnosaurus in Austin, Barugaron in Athens, Shiigan in Venice, Sanda and Gaira in Vancouver and eventually Varan in Beijing but at the cost of having a female of Radon's species (named Rodan) escape. The captured Kaiju are then transported to an archipelago called "Site Omega" for containment purposes. It is at that point, Mayu discovers a strange object and a woman she seems to recognize. The next day, reports of a Kaiju approaching Honolulu are sent over to Team Alpha who arrive on an early intercept/stake-out. As they await the arrival of the monster, each member is put into pairs; Tomoyuki with Margeret, Shiro with Yuriko, Lucy with Kristina, Alex with Yuki and Hisshin with Mayu. However, Mayu sees the woman again and confronts her as she sets up another device, referring to her as "Himitsu", going AWOL in the process. She destroys the object only to find out it's really a decoy as the actual device (a beacon) is hidden somewhere else. Soon after, the Kaiju labelled 'Zilla' due to a soldier misidentifying her as Godzilla cut off by radio disruption arrives and immediately starts going on a rampage through Honolulu. Zilla then corners Hisshin and Mayu and is about to eat them until Godzilla Junior (who was also summoned by the beacon) arrives and confronts the other Kaiju. The two proceed to fight each other until Junior is able to gain the upper hand on his opponent. However, before he can kill her, Zilla redirects missiles meant for her, distracting Godzilla Junior long enough to make her escape into the sea. Godzilla Junior and Hisshin then lock eyes with each other for a brief moment before he also proceeds to return to Infant Island. Mayu is then chewed out by Aso for going AWOL and is nearly kicked off the team until Tomoyuki vouches for her saying she was merely scouting for the reason behind Zilla's attack by bringing up the remains of the beacon which was destroyed during Junior and Zilla's battle. Meanwhile, Hisshin follows Mayu into a portal leading to what she calls her "happy place"; a pocket dimension full of various yokai and other creatures of Japanese mythology. After a ride on a ''ryu, the two start to become closer and closer until Hisshin tells Mayu that she needs to explain what exactly is going on. Mayu then explains she was orphaned by an attack from Godzilla in 1992 and was then taken in by Himitsu who, in reality, was the head priestess of a mystical cult dedicated to a demonic Kaiju named Bagan with her initiation involving her bathing in the diluted blood of the demon thus giving her hair and skin a purplish tint. She then explains that in order for Bagan to be free of his prison placed upon him by Mothra and Battra, he needs to absorb a million souls of the dead with Himitsu carrying this out by using magic beacons to attract Kaiju to certain cities. Hisshin tells Mayu she needs to explain this to the rest of the team to which she reluctantly agrees. Meanwhile, Bagan has learned about Godzilla Junior's interference in Honolulu and creates three monsters (the ape-like Enjin, the fish-like Mizu and the dragon-like Doragon) in order to get rid of Godzilla Junior while also taking control of Gigan (a biomechanical Kaiju created in the off-chance the new MechaGodzilla is destroyed) and reviving King Ghidorah as he prepares for his prison's destruction. He sends his three creations to Okinawa, the place of rest for the lion-like Kaiju King Seesar. Team Alpha arrives after Yuriko receives a telepathic message from Mothra's emissaries, the Cosmos, to head toward Okinawa and awaken Seesar from his slumber. Godzilla Junior is also on a course toward Okinawa as well. However, Team Alpha arrives too late as Enjin, Mizu and Doragon have arrived before them and start tearing the city apart. Godzilla Junior arrives shortly after and engages the three monsters, eventually getting overwhelmed in the process. Luckily, Seesar has awakened and sees Godzilla Junior as an ally as Mothra and Battra arrive to help. In the midst of the battle, Junior and Seesar manage to kill Enjin and Mizu but Junior's memories start to distract him and is carried off and dropped into the sea by Doragon who is promptly taken out by Battra. To make matters worse, it turns out in the midst of the battle, the three creations of Bagan managed to kill just enough people to free the demon. Bagan awakens from within the bowels of Mount Aso as he and his army advance on Yokohoma, the resting place of his most powerful minion, the insect-like Magita, destroying all in their path. Meanwhile, Godzilla Junior washes up on the shores of Japan, having been carried there by Mothra and Battra. He follows an apparition of his father into the heart of a ruined city which in reality is the site of his father's final battle. Junior then comes across the bones of his father and lets the memories of his father's death wash through him before being told by the Cosmos while his father's story is over, his has only just started. After a tearful acceptance of his father's death, Godzilla Junior heads toward Yokohoma where the battle has begun. Godzilla Junior arrives and is soon joined by Mothra, Battra, Seesar, Zilla, Rodan and all the other Kaiju from Site Omega set free by Mothra to help them in the battle. After Godzilla Junior, aided by Anguirus, kills Gigan and King Ghidorah, he and his fellow army of Kaiju join the fray along with the new MechaGodzilla piloted by Miki Saegusa and the Asuka Fortress, piloted by her husband Koji. Bagan attempts to turn the tide of the battle by awakening Magita who levels a good portion of the city. Due to her enormous size and armored shell, Team Alpha comes up with a plan to give the gigantic Kaiju a weak point by having Mayu teleport them onto her back and planting several tons of explosives as a mean to put a chink in her armor. However, Himitsu arrives and Mayu fights her in an attempt to hold her back. Mayu is overwhelmed and at her former teacher's mercy until Tomoyuki distracts her long enough for the young sorceress to dispatch Himitsu. Unfortunately, Tomoyuki is severely injured in the process as he stays behind to detonate the bombs, the explosion blowing off a chunk of Magita's exoskeleton and sending Himitsu falling to her death. Magita is then finished off by four bunker busters. With Magita fallen, the Kaiju and G-Force armies make short work of Bagan's army. Enraged, Bagan attacks an battle-weary Godzilla Junior and overwhelms him. But, just as he is about to make the finishing blow, the other Kaiju attack the demon. Even though they are dispatched, it gives Junior enough time to recover and fight the demon on equal footing. After a long, grueling battle, Junior is able to gain the upper hand. Bagan lunges at Godzilla Junior as the saurian tearfully remembers his father before firing a super-charged Spiral Ray at him, killing the demon instantly. A tired Junior then collapses out of exhaustion. Team Alpha then finds the mortally wounded Tomoyuki who watches Godzilla Junior stand back up and roar in victory before the man succumbs to his wounds, a smile on his face. After the battle, a montage plays consisting of Tomoyuki's funeral, Lucy and Kristina's wedding with the implications that Alex, Yuki, Shiro and Yuriko are now couples. At the same time, Mayu and Hisshin go into the pocket dimension to share a kiss. Meanwhile, while the Kaiju arrive to live on Infant Island ala Mothra's permission, Miki and Azusa Gojo (Godzilla Junior's adoptive human mother), discuss whether or not Godzilla would be proud of the path his son had taken. Miki then flashes back to a time when Godzilla Junior was still growing up on Bass Island and tells her yes. Godzilla Junior then climbs up a hill on Infant Island, having now overcome his memories, stands up straight as a spitting image of his father and lets out a roar to the gathered Kaiju, signifying his place as the King of the Monsters. Voice Cast Hisshin Gojo: Johnny Yong Bosch Mayu Yurane: Alison Lohman (Lauren Tom as young Mayu who also does the vocals for Magita) Margeret O'Brian: Karen Gillian Tomoyuki Nara: Keone Young Yuki Mune: Idina Menzel Lucy Casprell: Bex Taylor-Klaus Kristina Sumres: Grey Griffin Yuriko Kobayashi: Aubrey Plaza Shiro Banno: Jeremy Shada Himitsu: Michelle Yeoh Cosmos: Kate Higgins and Colleen Villard Bagan: Benedict Cumberbatch Miki Saegusa: Jodi Benson Azusa Gojo: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Commander Aso: Sab Shimono Koji Shinjo: Jason Marsden Category:Movies Category:Anime Category:Animated movies Category:Heisei Series Category:Sequels